falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Communist-Fascist War
The Communist-Fascist War is the term given to the war between the Andalusian Socialist Union and the New Spanish Army. Background. The Communist-Fascist war began years after the war known as the crusade of Granada. After the failure of such an offensive, the New Spanish Army focused its vision on the Western territories. Using groups of trained professional soldiers in the Badlands, they began to expand their influence either by wiping out plagues of mutants, Raiders groups even toppling small settlements led by cruel and tyrannical warlords. At the same time the Union executed operations in a similar way besides proclaiming as political crusaders the communism that governs the Union Socialist Andaluz. War of Commandos 'The New Spanish Army.' The Commandos units of the N.S.A are usually inhabitants of the wasteland who have received military training according to the regular forces of the N.S.A. Normally the units consisted of six soldiers led by an officer. Units are commonly trained to conduct long range reconnaissance patrols, gather information from hidden observation posts, attack enemy facilities (especially outposts)to ambush on the roads and to pursue and destroy enemy hostile units. 'Union Socialist Andaluz' The units of Communist Commandos were units composed of former Raiders who have received intense political indoctrination. Your Mission apart from the long range Reconnaissance Patrols, Gather information from hidden Observation posts, Attack Enemy Facilities (especially outposts)to Ambush on the Roads and to pursue and Destroy Enemy Hostile units were the elimination of enemy commissioners or political agents. 2230 - January - Benalup. Benalup is a small population that was erected a smaller settlement, dedicated to commerce and commercial route apart from a rest station for caravans. Benalup was a settlement that commonly received the "visit" where a group of Raiders known as Los Violaputas. Commando unit "Delta" arrived in the area near Benelup when a visit was taking place, due to the brutality that was being carried out, Sergeant Santos ordered to clean the town of scum while maintaining the discipline of the Spanish army. The population was pacified in half an hour, the representative of the people welcomed the offer to be a protectorate of the New Spanish Army 2230 - January - Cabezas de San Juan. Cabezas de San Juan is a town that, like other settlements found on the old highways and important roads, used to be a resting place for the merchants. His main problem was the Mayor, a despotic man who acted with a remarkable chieftaincy by abusing his power to sexually abuse the women of the settlement even to steal under the pretext of taxes from the merchants, to those who refused, exile or even slavery awaited. The spetznas unit "Bravo" led by Sergeant Maximov was the cause of his release when they entered it disguised as caravan guards, when the mayor demanded the forced "donation" of the automatic weapons of the guards, Maximov and his men responded by capturing the mayor and all those inhabitants who had contributed to that despotic state in the village. In a trial held in the town’s main square, which lasted only ten minutes, the Mayor and his main accomplices were hanged for the other accomplices who were half naked in exile in the wilderness. The town took only a few days to be annexed by the Union Socialist Andaluz. 2230 - February - Barbate. Barbate was a coastal population that was visited from time to time by pirates from Africa, These pirates were a disorganized mass that used to focus all its power on the ability to attack by surprise and the brutality they showed, which was exploited with great assiduity. In order to avoid looting, they carried out a kind of tax applied for the payment of tribute to Viking expeditionaries in order to avoid looting and piracy. Commando unit "Echo" was in charge of liberating the settlement by receiving information of such a situation, seeing Barbate as a useful fishing point, they waited a week until one night the Moorish pirates arrived. On two barely armored tugboats, almost a hundred pirates approached the coast in silence before being greeted by Commando’s light machine guns, which together with the rocket launchers that wreaked havoc, the population with rage in full boiling, they launched to massacre the pirates without leaving any alive. Barbate joined the N.S.A quickly after that help. 2230 - February - Matalascañas. Matalascañas was a settlement built by a slave leader who dedicated himself to the drug trade. Drugs were created by slaves in precarious conditions. The Spetznas unit "Victor" is in charge of cleaning the place, encouraging the place to become a center of recovery and development of medicines for the city of Huelva, belonging to the Union Socialist Andaluz. War Of Cadiz. 'Reasons'. By the summer of 2230, the hostilities between the Union Socialist Andaluz and the New Spanish Army were carried out in a manner of skirmishes that lasted only thirty minutes and hardly took prisoners, The units fought to the death knowing that if captured or reported on the clashes, war would be declared that could cause the death of hundreds of men and women. Cadiz was a settlement that had become a respectable commercial enclave, with a professional defensive force that had established a commercial relationship with the Union and the New Spanish Army. All that changed when in the winter of 2231 a group of activists in favor of the Union Socialist Andaluz tried to assassinate the city council, in a coup d'état supported by three Spetznas units. The coup was thwarted when Ambassador Miguel Sanz-Briz’s security group intervened alongside the security of the Cadiz. Which took me several hours to eliminate the "terrorists". Finally the capture of three participants who after several hours of torture confessed that the Union was preparing an offensive to take Cadiz. The surviving council decided to join the New Spanish Army. 'El Puerto de Santa María' The Port of Santa María was one of the most important trading posts for the settlement of Cadiz, built on the two surviving bridges of the Great War, Major Zaitsev, under the command of the Criminal Battalion "Lenin" was in charge of raiding the fortifications of the settlement. Under the command of the settlement was Captain Angel, a former mercenary who was hired by the council of Cadiz and put him in command of that post. Along with the few hundred volunteers and mercenary guards armed with all kinds of weapons. The "Lenin" Battalion approached the settlement capturing any caravan and eliminating any observers falling into their hands. Without wishing to be discovered they managed to approach 200 meters until they were seen by an observer who fired a flare into the sky giving the alarm. Instantly the post sent a messenger to inform his successor in defense who did the same until he arrived in Cadiz. While Cadiz was assaulted by the Lenin Battalion who no longer needed to hide, deployed all the experience in assaults and combat they possessed as former Raiders and the weaponry supplied by the Union Socialist Andaluz. Together with the mercenaries defending the post of El Puerto de Santa María there was a unit of Commandos of the New Spanish Army which supported the defenders. The situation stagnated in a battle of attrition until the "Lenin" Battalion received several propelled artillery vehicles versions of the legendary Katyushas. The arrival of that artillery unbalanced the scale and in just half an hour the defenses of the settlement were destroyed. As the last challenge of the defenders, the Commandos of the N.S.A managed to surround the units of the Battalion "Lenin" until they reached the location where the Katyusha were, which were destroyed as the Leninists finished off the Commandos. 'Puerto Real' Puerto Real was the main entrance to Cadiz. During the Great War, the José León Bridge in Carranza was destroyed leaving as only access to the city the Bridge of the Constitution of 1812 and the access of the CA-33 road to the south. Puerto Real was defended by most mercenaries, caravan guards and the New Spanish Army Commandos led by Commander Santiago, an ex-military Ghoul. Of the 1.500 defenders of Cadiz, a hundred were the remains of those who defended El Puerto de Santa María. But to their misfortune, the Union Socialist Andaluz had deployed the 1st Regiment of Red Guards. Which were equipped and armed with body armor, tactical equipment before the war even possessed twelve L118 Light Gun of the calibre 105 mm. Commander Santiago, I’m organizing the defense online. The first line was the area of the town of Puerto Real defended by the Commandos who would fight transforming each house into a bastion. The second area was a line of forts connected by trenches and tunnels through the area of El Trocadero, Industrial Polígono San Pedro River and Rio San Pedro neighborhood. The vast majority of mercenaries were here. And the last line of defense was the docks, which had been fortified with all sorts of barriers, walls, trenches and shooter’s nests. Communist forces approached the first defense area as a military walk, searching building by building for defenders unaware that only the special forces of the New Spanish Army were who at one sign, began the work by sweeping in questions of seconds, whole groups thanks to the light machine guns placed on the windows. The communist forces were forced to embrace the sides of the streets (this allowed to support the crossfire on both sides of the wider tracks). The communists also mounted machine guns on the transport vehicles. Another solution was to rely on shells firing on open locations to destroy defended buildings and use anti-tank weapons against Fascist gunmen on the upper floors. The Communist combat groups began to move from house to house instead of going directly through the streets. They moved through the apartments and basements, opening holes through the walls of adjacent buildings (making effective use of abandoned grenade launchers)while others fought through the roofs and attics. The flamethrowers and grenades proved to be very effective but with dozens of feral ghoul remaining in the area they were drawn into the combat zones, these tactics inevitably killed many. When the Villa de Puerto Real was finally occupied by communist forces, they mobilized their artillery cannons to begin bombing the 2nd line of defense defended by caravan guards and mercenaries. The second line of defense was defended by approximately 100 mercenaries equipped with automatic weapons and 500 caravan guards with light weapons, whom Commander Santiago had ordered to fight to the end, trying to hold out until the reinforcements promised by the New Spanish Army arrived. The continued shelling reduced the area to rubble in less than a week, yet on June 8 the veterans were on the brink of mutiny and sent a message to the Commander asking permission to make an exit and die fighting. The Commander’s response was to pay the soldiers and send a commission to know the state of the defenses. When the commissioners gave conflicting opinions, the Commander said he could relieve them if the knights were afraid to die the way he had ordered them to. Though ashamed, the garrison stood firm, rejecting numerous assaults by the enemy, prolonging the seizure of the fortifications for up to a month. By then the news of the Site of Cadiz spread and panic spread. There was little doubt that its outcome would be transcendental and that it could decide the struggle between the Fascism that arose and the Communism that controlled the west of Andalucia. Volunteer groups managed to reach Cadiz and from there to march to support the defenders, looters with vengeful desires against the communists, groups of fanatical clergy and all sorts. Meanwhile, the Communists had encircled Cadiz with their 12 piece siege train and the city was the object of what was probably the hardest continuous bombing in history after the great war until that moment. Having sufficiently destroyed one of the key strongholds of the city, General Zhukov ordered two further mass assaults simultaneously on 7 August, one against the CA-35 bridge and the other against the Dry Dam itself. On this occasion, the Communists managed to cross the barricades and, despite the fact that Commander Santiago was fighting on the front line, his defeat seemed certain. But at the last moment, the invaders backed away unexpectedly. The reason was that the captain Franciscan Gutierrez, on his daily departure, inside the enemy lines, had attacked the unprotected communist field hospital, massacring the sick and wounded and disorganizing the enemy rearguard. By September 8, the feast of the birth of the Virgin Mary, the Communists had dismantled their artillery and prepared to leave the area, having lost perhaps a third of their men due to fighting and disease. The day before, anyway, Colonel Fernando de Castro had arrived with 3.500 men, the majority of the Third "Duke of Iron" Spanish forces quickly formed the dreaded cadres of the third and began a march catching the communist rear which remained to gain time of withdrawal to the rest of the army. 'Cadiz.' The Cadiz Site had several significant consequences. Cadiz had lost a third of its soldiers and a third of its inhabitants. Puerto Real and Puerto de Santa Maria would have been totally devastated, and they would have been unable to resist a new attack. The site of Cadiz was a brake on the Communist boom in the Andalusian Desert and allowed the other powers, especially the Caliphate, to slow down the advance of the Premier to the East. This one, instead of attacking again the virtually defenseless Cadiz, launched the attack against the independent Cordoba, with which it had truce from the failed Site of Cordoba in 222. Category:History